


Alpha Madness

by omegadeanlovesalphacas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha rut, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Omega Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegadeanlovesalphacas/pseuds/omegadeanlovesalphacas
Summary: Cas goes into rut and forcibly knots Dean.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This is an Alpha/omega kink prompt fill. Expect more porn than plot, and lots of power imbalance between Cas and Dean. Mind the warnings and kinks in the tags.
> 
> Anonymous asked:  
> (hee i think i sent you a prompt before your hiatus but i cant remember what it was so i'll send another one now ;P <3) dean being really hesitant to take cas' knot because he's been with one or two alphas before and it's always hurt so /bad/, and cas respects that, he does. until he goes into rut and dean comes over smelling like him and he can't stop himself from finally knotting his bitch. lots of crying/whimpering from dean, fluffy ending would be nice but so would a horribly angsty one :D
> 
> Filled on Tumblr, February 2015

Castiel tried Dean’s phone again, and again it went to voicemail. “Damn it!” Cas snapped, throwing the phone across the room.

Castiel’s body was on fire. His rut had snuck up on him, and it was a particularly strong one. He needed to tell Dean to stay away for the week until his rut was over, he wouldn’t be able to control himself if the omega walked through that door.

That was when Cas heard the sound of the front door clicking open. “Cas, I’m home! Sorry if you’ve been trying to reach me, I forgot to charge my phone last night, it’s been dead for hours.”

Castiel froze where he stood in the kitchen. He told himself to run, lock himself in the bathroom, anything. But he could already smell him, his rut heightened sense of smell wanted his mate.

Dean stepped into the kitchen, took one whiff of Castiel and froze. “C-Cas, are you in rut?”

Castiel’s mind went red at the sight of his mate, and he lunged with a growl.

“Cas, no!” Dean cried, trying to get away. But the alpha caught him easily and slammed him to the ground. “Please, Cas, no, stop!” he begged, but the Alpha’s strong hands were quickly ripping every shred of clothing from Dean’s body.

“My bitch!” Cas growled when Dean was finally naked. He pinned Dean down with his weight as he pulled his own clothes off.

Dean sobbed as he felt the heavy cock against his ass. “No, no, no!” He cried, even as he felt slick start to leak from his hole. His traitorous body was reacting to the scent of an Alpha in rut and preparing to be claimed.

Dean cried out as the Alpha shoved his cock deep into his channel without warning, fucking into the omega like an animal. Dean howled and moaned, the sounds pushing out of his throat with each painful thrust.

Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist, pulling his ass up while using his weight to press the omega’s face to the floor. The Alpha wanted complete submission, needed it.

Tears ran down Dean’s face as he gave up, submitting to the Alpha and letting himself be taken. It wasn’t long before he felt the Alpha’s cock start to swell, and he sobbed louder at the painful stretch as the knot split him open. With one last slam of the Alpha’s hips he found himself tied, and Castiel groaned as his orgasm started to fill the omega with his seed.

Castiel collapsed on top of the omega and Dean tried to catch his breath and slow his tears. He looked over his shoulder at the Alpha, hoping he’d now snap out of the Alpha madness. But all he saw were dark, red eyes looking back at him.

“Breed my bitch,” Castiel growled, rutting his knot into Dean’s tender ass to emphasize his point. The Alpha madness wasn’t going to let up any time soon.

Dean let out a quiet sob and collapsed in submission under the Alpha. It was going to be a long week. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are love! <3
> 
> Visit me on Tumblr: [omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu.](http://omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu)


End file.
